wartortlerulestheworld2fandomcom-20200213-history
Destiny Bond (move)
Destiny Bond (Japanese: みちづれ Take Along With) is a non-damaging move introduced in Generation II. Effect Generations II to IV When Destiny Bond is used, until the user moves again, if the user faints as the direct result of an attack the attacking Pokémon also faints. If the user takes another turn (including 'inactive' turns such as those spent ing or ing), the effect disappears. A Pokémon defeated by this move will faint before the Pokémon that used Destiny Bond. Destiny Bond does not activate from indirect damage such as weather damage, damage from , and . Destiny Bond also bypasses Focus Sash, , and . Destiny Bond has no effect if an ally causes the user to faint. Destiny Bond can also be used as part of a Pokémon Contest combination, with the user gaining extra eight appeal points if either the move or was used in the prior turn. Generations V and VI A Pokémon defeated by this move will now faint after the Pokémon that used Destiny Bond, meaning that if Destiny Bond is used by the last Pokémon on a player's team, and the last Pokémon on the opposing team makes it faint, the opposing player will win. Destiny Bond can affect non-adjacent foes. Destiny Bond can also be used as part of a Contest Spectacular combination, with the user gaining an extra three appeal points if any of the moves , or was used in the prior turn. Generation VII Destiny Bond will always fail if it was successfully executed on the previous turn. If powered up by a Ghostium Z into Z-Destiny Bond, all of the opponent's moves will target the user for the turn, if possible. Description |A move that causes the opponent to faint if the user faints after using this move.}} |The foe faints if the user does.}} |If the user faints, the foe is also made to faint.}} |If the user faints, the foe delivering the final hit also faints.}} |When this move is used, if the user faints, the foe that landed the knockout hit also faints.}} |When this move is used, if the user faints, the Pokémon that landed the knockout hit also faints.}} |After using this move, if the user faints, the Pokémon that landed the knockout hit also faints. Its chance of failing rises if it is used in succession.}} |} |} Learnset By leveling up 33 |40|40|40|40}} 39 |50|50|50|50}} 39 |50|50|50|50}} 40 |40|40}} 46 |46|46}} |53|53|1, 53|1, 53}} |57|57|57 54 |54}} |71|71|1, 71 1, 59 |1, 59}} 53 |1, 53|1, 53}} 1, 61 |1, 61}} |24|24|24}} |1|form=Unbound}} By |✔}} Special move Generation IV ||||15}} }} Generation V - }} - }} - }} Generation VII - Akala Outskirts }} By Generation VI }} In other games Description |The user and the target gain the Destiny Bond status. The target sustains the same damage as the user in this state.}} |Gives the user and the target Destiny Bond status, which links the the health of the user to the target. If the user takes damage, the target sustains the same amount of damage.}} |It causes the Destiny Bond status condition. The enemy will sustain the same amount of damage that you take.}} |} |} In the anime Pokédex entries In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga In other generations Core series games Spin-off series games Trivia * This move originated as a TCG . In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=同命 |zh_cmn=同命 |fi=Kohtalonside |fr=Prélèvem. Destin Prlvt Destin |da=Skæbnebånd |nl=Lotsverbintenis |de=Abgangsbund |el=Κοινό Πεπρωμένο |it=Destinobbligato Destinobbl. |ko=길동무 Gil Dongmu |pl=Więź Przeznaczenia |pt_br=Vínculo do Destino |pt_eu=Destino Idêntico Ligação do Destino |ru=Связь судьбы Svyaz' sud'by |sr=Okov sudbine |es_eu=Mismo Destino Mismodestino |es_la=Lazo del Destino |vi=Cú Đánh Chí Mệnh }} de:Abgangsbund es:Mismo destino fr:Prélèvem. Destin it:Destinobbligato ja:みちづれ zh:同命（招式）